Big Time Ride 2
by Tokala
Summary: Kendall and Ava 'christen' her new car... Kendall/OFC. Sort of sequel to Big Time Ride, but not knowledgeo f that one shot necessary.


_**A/N: This is a sequel to my other one-shot Big Time Ride. Let me know what you think? :)**_

I have almost forgotten _him _when it happens. It's a warm Friday evening and I'm currently partying with two of my best friends at _La Scala_, which is supposedly El Lay's hottest new club. We're all still far from being legal of course, but when your dads are either in the entertainment industry or have a fat bank account in Switzerland you don't have to give a shit about those pesky rules: as soon as the three of us showed up the bouncer let us in through the VIP entrance - no questions asked, no IDs required. And now, a couple of hours later we're sitting in a fancy booth in the VIP section. Our second bottle of Cristal is almost empty as we gossip loudly while observing the dancing mass on the floor beneath us.

"Hm...doesn't look like there's anything decent here tonight..." Amanda complains, checking out all the guys we can see from our spot.

"Dreadful..." I agree and next to me Kate nods.

"Tonight's crowd is appallingly dull...", she chimes in, when suddenly her eyes widen. "No way!" She slams her glass down onto the table and we both peer into the direction she's pointing. "It's James fucking Maslow, the Armani model..." She exclaims and suddenly her eyes start to gleam. Before Amanda and I are even given the time to react, Kate has jumped up.

"See ya later, girls! Momma's goin' fishin'." She exclaims, dives into the crowd and heads straight for James.

"Think she's going to score?" Amanda ask and I snigger.

"Oh yeah, definitely. dude won't know what hit him..." I quip as we both watch our friend chat the model up.

"Damn', now I'm jealous." Amanda exclaims as not even a couple of minutes later both James Maslow and Kate head for the bar.

"Yeah. I think we'll be going home without her tonight." I say and watch as the James' hand never leaves Kate's backside.

"Ugh... enough sitting up here wallowing in self-pity. You gonna come and dance?" Amanda exclaims after we have finished gushing over Kate and her newest conquest. I nod and quickly drown what's left of my champagne.

"Let's go." The dance floor is almost overcrowded but at least the music is decent and we quickly get lost in dancing. The dj has just switched to some latin music, when Amanda leans over to me.

"Somebody's watching you." She screams into my ear. I look at her questioningly and then into the direction she's pointing. That's when I see him standing on the fringe of the dance floor. _Kendall. _At once my mind conjures up an image of emerald eyes darkened by lust, flushed cheeks and tousled blonde hair. He seems to be staring right at me, a frown on his face. I bite my lip. I know he's probably still uptight as hell, but sadly he's also still hot as fuck. I turn back to Amanda.

"That's Kendall." I explain to her. Her eyes widen.

"_THE _Kendall?!" She screeches and I nod, a grin tugging at my lips. Amanda was the first person with whom I shared the story of how I got my driver's license. Because it's only thanks to Kendall that I'm currently driving a fancy Porsche 911. Or rather...thanks to the blow job I gave him. Yep, you read right. I sucked Kendall, back then my driving instructor off, so that he'd finally hand me over that license I so desperately needed to get the car of my dreams. And judging by his reaction back then Kendall liked, what I did to him, well enough. He even implied that he wanted to see me again. However he never followed through on that. I guess being a stickler for the rules his uber-correctness got the better of him in the end, which is a shame really... I really could have had some fun with this naïve, dorky guy...

"Yes,_THE _Kendall." I snigger and turn back to the blonde whose eyes still have not left me. Maybe it's the alcohol, but maybe also the later hour, but suddenly I hit on an idea. "Be right back." I yell to Amanda and then make my way through the crowd to the center of the dance floor where there's a small stage with three poles. Two of them are currently occupied by drunk girls, who don't really look like they know what they're doing, but the middle one is empty. I shoot Amanda a quick grin and she gives me a thumbs up in return, immediately catching onto what I'm up to. Just as I step up onto the stage the DJ starts to play a new song. Neon Hitch's Fuck U Betta.

My lips pull into a wide grin. Perfect. One of my hands grabs the pole as I start to strut around it. I have had ballet lessons until I was fifteen years old and nowadays still regularly dance salsa, so it's a safe bet to say that I know how to move my body. It doesn't take too long and all the crowd's attention is on me, the other two girls long since having drunkenly disappeared into the mass of people below. I spin around the pole as if I'm doing nothing else all day long and guys soon start to holler, trying to catch my attention. However it's only one person in the room that I'm aware of. My eyes never leave to two deep pools of emerald green. I am too far away to say for sure if my dancing is having any effect, but his eyes narrow and never seem to leave my form as well. The song is nearing it's end, when I decide to up the game. Grabbing the pole behind my back I spread my legs and start to slide down accompanied by loud catcalls. This is pushing the limits, even for me as the skirt that I'm wearing barely covers that I have to offer once I reach the bottom. Just as the beat picks up one last time and I want to get up a hand shoots out from the crowd and grabs mine. I'm usually good at fending unwanted attention, but for once I'm caught unaware. I hear some guys around me groan in disappointment, obviously sad that the show has ended. Whoever grabbed me starts pulling me through the crowd towards the exit and I try my best to keep up, but instead end up just stumbling along.

"You?!" I exclaim, once I and the stranger step outside. Turns out, it's no stranger at all...

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing in there?!" Kendall hisses, running a hand through his hair and shooting me a very disapproving look.

"Come again?!" I bristle immediately. So uber correct Kendall was obviously too uptight to even enjoy the little show I gave him... "Look I don't know why you think you need to be the upholder of moral standards here or whatever...but why the fuck did you just pull me off the stage like that..." I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. "I was having a good time after all. You obviously couldn't appreciate that." I add with a slight grin. Kendall huffs and shakes his head.

"You're underage...you shouldn't be at a place like this...doing...stuff like that." Kendall starts, but I immediately tune him out.

"Who are you? My dad? And for your information...I quite like...doing stuff like that. I'm sure you already know that though." I roll my eyes and start to walk towards the parking lot, which is luckily just around the corner. The alcohol I've consumed all evening long however has taken its toll and I cannot keep myself from stumbling slightly.

"Jesus, Ava... are you drunk?!" Kendall all but exclaims and immediately catches up to me.

"Wow, 10 points to you, Sherlock. And no, I'm not...not yet at least... I know my limits." I walk towards my car, which obviously leaves Kendall completely scandalized.

"Ava, don't tell me... you're not going to drive home?!" I huff.

"Bloody hell no, I'm not that stupid to drive drunk..." I roll my eyes. "I'm not some stupid drunk kid...I was going to call somebody to come and pick me and my baby up." I state, as I pat the car's hood. "So you can stop playing daddy and go back inside. Seeing as you didn't enjoy my show maybe there's some other chick inside that will be able to loosen you up." I taunt. I have barely finished speaking, when I'm yanked by my wrist, turned around and shoved up against the car. I have barely had time to process what has just happened, when Kendall's lips ghost over my ear and I can't quite contain the shiver running through my body.

"You know Ava. I'm slowly fed up with your attitude." He speaks quietly, his voice nothing more than a dangerous growl. I close my eyes, willing my confident self to come back. I feel like the control over the game that I'm playing may be slipping from my hands...I'm not used to that.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge him. "So sorry you can't do anything about that then. Maybe you..."

_SMACK._

My mouth drops open. He has not just done that... The slight burning on my left bum cheek however confirms he has indeed just slapped me across the backside.

"You know...you will found that even the most patient man has his limits and I am slowly fed up with you prancing around like you own the world, when legally you can't even order a beer yet." Kendall say, one of his hands slightly kneading the place where he has just smacked me. I decide I'm not going down without a fight.

"Really? Well since you're so uptight you probably reach those limits rather fast." I taunt him.

"I think you're about to find out." Kendall whispers. His hand slips under my my skirt and touches my thigh, quickly finding the tiny piece of fabric that's the only barrier left between him and me. My knees buckle and nearly give out as his hand trails over the damp material. I fucking can't believe how much this is turning me on.

"I think you will see..." Kendall begins, as his fingers dance along the top of my thong. "That girls who play with fire too often will get burned one day." He has barely ceased speaking when he shoves his hand into the front of my thong. I bite my lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me come undone, but I cannot contain a moan anymore when he cups my warm, wet sex in his palm and I hear him give a predatory growl right next to my ear. I can feel the heat radiating off him as he shoves two of his fingers inside my slick, narrow heat. I can tell that he's done playing nice as his digits stretch my tender insides without giving me any time to adjust. But I guess I have teased and taunted him enough in the past and am now getting my comeuppance.

"Iknew it..." He groansand forthe first time his lips actually touch me, finding the tender spot behind my ear right away as if he has known all along that it was there. His lips move onto my neck and I can do nothing but let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder, as he pushes his finger deeper and deeper. "I fucking knew you were going to feel like this." His fingers speed up, as I shudder against him. I realize I've lost complete control over the game that we've been playing, but I don't complain. His thumb finds my little bundle of nerves and it's enough to send me over the edge right away.

"Fuck yeah..." I moan appreciatively as I reach my high, but my loud moans are at once silenced by a pair of lips covering my own. I'm too far gone to process that this is actuallythe first time that we have kissed. Instead I hungrily kiss back, as I slump against Kendall's broad chest. "Shit... I want you..." I mumble. I can feel Kendall move back abit.

"I... shouldn't we ...maybe somewhere else..." He says, even though I can see he's fighting a loosing battle as well. Then I recover some ofmy usual bravado and turnaround to face him, He looks even better than in my memory. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes a deep, dark shade of emerald green and best of all his little friend obviously cannot wait either.

"You don't get it, Kendall." I murmur. "I want you. Now." I reach under my skirtand forcefully tug at my thong. Seconds later the tiny piece of fabric flies across the parking lot. I see Kendall'seyes widenand grin. "What?" I say smugly and give him an innocent look. "If I say I want something now, I usually mean it." I'm pushed up against the my car's hood as Kendall's lips once more claim mine in an urgent kiss.

"Jesus, Ava... what are you doing to me..." He groans, as his tongue all but ravishes my mouth. One of his hands claws at my breast, while his other hand almost desperately tugs at his own zipper. He doesn't even bother with getting his jeans all the way down. Next thing I know is, he grabs my hips and slams himself as deep into me as he can. I can't quite hold back the screams anymore- though his mouth is quickto silence me - as he starts to fuck me hard and rough. I never would have guessed that behind that dorky exterior he was such a beast. I start to match his thrusts, while my fingers dig into his back in away that must be almost painful, but Ineed to maintain at least some sort of control,

All too soon I feel the familiar tightening in my stomach again, my moans turning needier and needier until I'm basically pleading with him to fuck me even harder. He does so right away, picking up the pace, wrapping my legs around him, allowing him to go even deeper and to find that special spot that has me coming undone again within seconds. Then, a little while later, I feel his hips stutter as he empties himself inside of me. For a moment nothing but our breathing can be heard. Then Kendall slowly slides out of me and sits down on the hood next to me.

"Well..." He say and takes a deep breath, staringinto the distance. "That was unexpected." I snort.

"You can say that again..." We stay silent for a while, each dwelling on his own thoughts. Then I feel Kendall turning towardsme and his hand pats my knee.

"Come on, where are your keys? I'm gonna drive." A few minutes later we're on our way. I know that we still will have to talk about what just happened and where do we go from here, but for now I'm quite content with enjoying the bliss my encounter with Kendall has given me. I'm pulled from my thoughts however, when I realize Kendall is turning the wrong way at the next crossing.

"Hey, where are you going? My dad's house is that way." I say and point towards the Hollywood Hills. Kendall turns towards me and gives me a devious smirk.

"Babe, I made the mistake of letting you go last time. And I'm far from done with you."


End file.
